Rankle
by Ran Megumi
Summary: "Aku akan memberikan rasa sakit yang dapat kau tahan. Setelah itu aku janji, kau akan bahagia." /DLDR/WarnInside/Twoshoot/ #1stCheerForTenten.


**Rankle**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), newbie mistakes, and many more**

 **Happy Reading!** **ヽ** **(●´∀** **)** **ﾉ**

* * *

 **#1stCheerForTenten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ramai dan padat. Pemandangan yang biasa terlihat di jantung kota Jepang. Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak tahu kota yang sangat terkenal seantero bumi itu? Hampir seluruh penduduk bumi tahu, bahwa Tokyo adalah milik Jepang dan salah satu destinasi wajib bagi para turis yang berkunjung kesana.

Namun di antara ribuan bahkan jutaan manusia yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Tokyo, hidup juga seorang gadis. Berwajah manis dan berwatak ramah. Namanya sangat terkenal bagi para fotografer profesional yang ingin membeli perangkat lunak guna kegiatan fotografi mereka. Sebagai pemilik toko kamera terbesar kedua di Tokyo, menjadikan nama 'Tenten' tak pelak menjadi nama yang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia perdagangan kamera di sana.

Malam merangkul siang. Menggelapkan langit yang tadinya jingga berwarna indah, menjadi gelap sepekat tinta. Tidak ada bintang di permadani bumi itu. Yang terlihat hanya butiran salju kecil nan lembut yang perlahan turun dan menghiasi setiap sudut trotoar. Tepat pukul 6 petang, Tenten menutup gerai sederhananya yang penuh dengan barang bernilai di atas 20 ribu yen, lalu mengunci semua pintu setelah menyalakan alarm yang terhubung langsung ke ponsel dan laptopnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dua benda yang selalu ia butuhkan untuk mengatur segala pekerjaanya.

Tas jinjing menggantung di punggungnya. _Coat_ berwarna merah darah melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara. Tangannya tertutup sarung tangan polos berwarna hitam. Di lehernya, terlilit sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna putih. Hadiah dari Hinata, saat ia berulang tahun ke-22 tahun, dua tahun yang lalu.

Tokonya berada di bahu jalan. Tentu saja tidak hanya tokonya, banyak toko bahkan _cafe_ buka di sekitar sana. Namun rata-rata di dominasi oleh outlet yang menjual berbagai barang fashion. Mulai dari baju, dress, hingga yang paling aneh yang pernah Tenten temui, bulu mata berbentuk ekor burung merak. Lengkap dengan warna hijau dan birunya.

Ia menyeret langkah, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Pemerintah setempat sangat baik, dengan menyediakan tempat bagi para pemuka usaha sepertinya. Bukan hanya ijin mendirikan bangunan dan memperdagangkan barang dagangan, mereka juga menyediakan tempat parkir khusus di seberang jalan. Khusus bagi para pemilik toko, dan juga bagi pengunjung yang hendak membelanjakan uangnya, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian pusat kota.

Tenten segera menyebrang begitu lampu hijau sudah menyala. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kontak dari mobil merah miliknya. Sesaat setelah ia membuka kunci mobilnya, ponsel di tangan kirinya bergetar.

"Ya halo Sakura?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Tidak. Aku baru saja akan pulang. Mungkin setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai." katanya lagi sembari meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang dan segera duduk di balik kemudi. "Baiklah. Aku tahu. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah pembicaraanya berakhir dengan teman sekampusnya itu, Tenten segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari area parkir. Kemana? Tentu saja ke suatu tempat. Namun sebelum itu, ia perlu pulang dahulu. Sungguh tidak mungkin jika ia menghadiri acara pernikahan temannya menggunakan setelan jeans, kaos oblong putih dan jaket kulit yang ia pakai di balik _coat_ nya.

 **oOo**

Pukul 8 malam di bulan April. Tepat saat salju turun. Seolah mendukung acara yang diselenggarakan megah itu. Berbekal kamera terbaiknya, Tenten mengambil setiap momen penting di acara pernikahan temannya yang sudah menyandang marga Uzumaki itu. Nuansa pastel begitu kental terasa. Sangat nyaman di pandang mata. Dan Tenten, ia tidak mau melewatkannya. Dan sasarannya adalah para tamu keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga yang hadir dalam jamuan malam ini.

Gaun putih tulang selutut, dengan aksen renda berbentuk mawar di sekitar dadanya menjadi pilihan Tenten kali ini. Rambut terkepang di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala. Kalung kecil berbentuk hati, juga jepit rambut kupu-kupu tersemat di sisi kiri kepalanya. Tidakkah pemandangan yang begitu sayang untuk di lewatkan?

Sebisa mungkin, Tenten selalu tampil berbeda dan anggun di setiap acara yang digelar oleh teman-temannya. Sebenarnya gaun, jepit rambut, high heels, sama sekali bukan gaya Tenten. Namun demi menjaga nama baik teman-temannya, berdandan seperti apapun pasti akan Tenten lakukan.

"Tenten!" suara serak menggema. Terdengar hingga separuh aula megah yang berada Lantai paling atas hotel berbintang lima itu. Tanpa menoleh bahkan melirik, Tenten tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau begitu antusias?" tanya Tenten masih sibuk berkutat dengan kamera di tangannya dan sesekali menangkap objek di sekitarnya.

"Aku memanggilmu karena kau begitu jauh dari mimbar? Kenapa kau selalu sibuk dengan benda itu? Kau adalah tamu bukan juru foto." protesnya membalikkan tubuh Tenten secara paksa.

Tenten menatap kosong wanita berambut pirang bergaun soft pink itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membuat buku albumku sendiri." jawabnya kembali pada kegiatannya.

Ino berkacak pinggang. Lenyap sudah gesture-gesture tubuh anggunnya yang selama ini ia tampakkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya selama acara berlangsung. Tidak ada lagi senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Semua karena wanita berambut cokelat di depannya. Di setiap acara, Tenten selalu membawa kamera besar kesayangannya itu. Pernah suatu saat, tepatnya di pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, ia berniat untuk membanting benda berlensa besar itu. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan keinginannya. Meskipun hingga saat ini pun ia tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa hasrat seorang wanita bisa sebesar itu pada sebuah peranti lunak? Tidakkah bagi wanita seumurannya, lelaki berwajah tampan dengan senyum manis berbonus lesung pipit, lebih menarik? Bukan benda keras bertutup kaca yang tak dapat diajak bicara.

"Saatnya sesi foto." kata Ino singkat.

"Oh baiklah. Kau kesana saja. Nanti kufoto kalian." jawabnya masih tidak menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Ctak!

Heels sepatu berwarna silver itu, Ini hentakkan keras ke lantai marmer di bawahnya. Ia sungguh kesal tidak dipedulikan.

"Bukan hanya kami. Tapi kau juga!" titahnya menarik Tenten paksa.

"O-oh, baiklah baiklah." ucap Tenten pasrah. Membiarkan Ino menyeretnya hingga ke atas mimbar.

Semua sudah siap di posisi. Semua orang termasuk para pasangan muda yang sebelumya juga sudah menikah, juga sudah siap di tempatnya. Ulah Ino dan Sakura, mereka sengaja menempatkan Tenten di tengah. Tepat di sebelah Naruto.

Gelagat tidak nyaman jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ditambah kerjaan Hinata yang menyuruhnya membawa bunganya, Tenten semakin sulit mencari alasan untuk pergi dari sana. Karena seperti yang semua temannya ketahui, Tenten tidak begitu suka menjadi objek foto.

Lengan Naruto melingkari bahu Tenten. Dengan senyum khasnya, ia menggegam bahu itu dan menatap Tenten.

"Santai saja. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, sang juru kamera akhirnya menekan tombol pamungkasnya. Entah sudah berapa foto dan berapa gaya yang di ambil. Baik Naruto dan Hinata, memang sengaja membayar uang lebih untuk sesi ini. Supaya kenangan bersama teman-teman terdekatnya semakin banyak. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten, yang merasa malu diambil gambarnya berkali-kali, ia justru lebih sering menghadap kesamping atau memejamkan matanya. Tak kehabisan akal, sikap Tenten bisa diatasi dengan mudah berkat siasat jitu gabungan Ino, Sakura, dan Temari.

oOo

Jus mangga dalam gelas _crystal_ , segera habis dalam sekali tegukan. Meski ruangan ber-AC, namun Tenten merasa sangat kepanasan karena lampu kamera yang menyorotinya selama lima belas menit terakhir.

Tiga wanita yang disebut Tenten kumpulan _gangster_ , terlihat menghampirinya, yang berdiri di dekat meja minuman. Baik Sakura, Ino, dan Temari tertawa lega melihat keadaanya.

"Malam ini dia cantik, namun sayang ia membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kenangan." ujar Temari menyandingkan posisinya pada Tenten.

"Itu setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi sekarang kita sudah memiliki gambarnya dalam sosok yang benar-benar wanita. Kita bisa melihatnya setiap saat nanti." imbuh Sakura disusul anggukan oleh Ino.

"Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir." sela Tenten sebal.

"Dengar Tenten, kami tidak akan berhenti menganggumu sebelum kau memberikan undangan pernikahanmu pada kami. Atau setidaknya, memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami." kata Ino merangkul Tenten.

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Kalian bisa memanggilku kapan saja jika kalian butuh bantuan. Tanpa harus khawatir apakah anakku sakit atau suamiku yang belum makan malam."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau memikirkan kami tanpa memikirkanmu dirimu sendiri." Sakura menyela.

Tenten tersenyum getir. Sesungguhnya, Tenten tidak pernah menutup diri pada pria manapun. Ia hanya takut jika sang pria mengajaknya untuk berkomitmen. Karena baginya, komitmen adalah satu kata sakral yang sukar di wujudkan. Rasa trauma sang Ibu yang sering mendapatkan kekerasan fisik saat ia kecil, membuat Tenten tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh dari sekedar menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

•

•

 **Rankle**

•

•

Waktu seperti terbang. Berlalu begitu cepat dan meninggalkan sisa peristiwa yang biasa disebut kenangan. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa bulan, tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu Tenten sudah memantapkan diri untuk meninggalkan segala kehidupannya di Tokyo dan bermigrasi ke Negeri Paman Sam. Seminggu setelah Ibunya meninggal di sana, Tenten menjual tokonya dan meninggalkan Jepang tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun. Bahkan teman-temannya.

Disanalah kini ia berada. Di hilir sungai, yang menampakkan objek patung _Liberty_ dari kejauhan. Musim gugur sedang berlangsung. Dedaunan kering membanjiri aspal jalan dan beberapa mengapung di atas air sungai. Suasana cerah di Kamis pagi. Bau khas musim gugur sudah ia nikmati sejak seminggu yang lalu. Rutinitasnya sebagai fotografer majalah fashion, terkadang membuatnya butuh penghiburan.

Seperti hari ini, besok adalah hari khusus. Dimana ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya, untuk melakukan pemotretan di salah satu desa yang berada di lereng gunung. Maka dari itu, sebelum ia mempersiapkan semuanya, berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Toh rumahnya hanya berjarak satu distrik dari sini.

Angin musim gugur berhembus lambat. Menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut yang tak terikat itu. Matanya terpejam ketika satu helai rambut masuk ke dalam matanya. Segera ia menaikkan tangannya dan mengucek matanya perlahan. Sedikit liquid bening terlihat melumasi bola mata itu. Sedikit perih namun ia baik-baik saja.

Selesai dengan kesibukan kecilnya, seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun, menarik ujung bajunya. Sontak Tenten menoleh ke bawah. Bocah itu terlihat sangat manis. Meski masih berusia dini, namun siapapun tidak akan bisa mengelak ketampannya. Bulu matanya terlihat lentik berbalik, pandangannya tenang, setenang danau di Amazon. Senyumnya terukir indah seperti lengkungan bulan sabit. Tuhan begitu baik padanya, dengan memberinya paras yang nyaris sempurna.

Tak lama setelah Tenten jongkok, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan bocah itu, tangannya terulur pada Tenten dengan sebuah amplop di genggamannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tenten dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. Senyum ringan terulas di setengah bibirnya.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Ucapan bocah yang begitu polos. Begitu menggemaskan, nyaris membuat Tenten ingin mencubit gemas kedua pipi merahnya.

"Jika aku boleh tau, siapa seseorang itu?" tanya Tenten menerima surat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sependapat dengannya. Bahwa kakak terlihat cantik jika dilihat dari kejauhan." ujarnya dengan pipi sedikit menggembung.

Tenten sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Tepat di depan pagar pembatas, ia tidak menyangka bisa mendapat kejutan kecil dari penganggum ciliknya. Siapa sangka, Tenten bisa memiliki penganggum rahasia di Negeri yang sebelumnya asing baginya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, jika dari dekat aku terlihat buruk, begitukah?" wanita itu meminta penjelasan dengan memasang wajah ramah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dari dekat, aku hanya harus menambahkan kata ' _sangat_ ' sebelum kata ' _cantik_ ' itu aku ucapkan." tuturnya tanpa dosa. Ia lantas berlari menjauh dari Tenten. Menghilang di balik pohon. Bersembunyi dari pandangan Tenten.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia membuka amplop berukuran dua telapak tangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tentu saja ia terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan puluhan lembar foto dirinya yang di ambil secara diam-diam. Terlebih di sini, di tempat yang tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia segera berlari menghampiri sebatang pohon besar di mana bocah tersebut bersembunyi. Namun sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat. Baik bocah itu ataupun pemilik amplop itu sudah lenyap dari sana.

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas kecewanya. Tapi baiklah, itu tidak masalah. Mungkin belum saatnya ia bertemu dengan sosok misterius itu.

Di dalam _commuter line_ , Tenten duduk termenung dengan berlembar-lembar foto dirinya dalam genggaman. Amplop cokelat menjadi dasarannya. Potret dirinya begitu lengkap di sana. Mulai dari pernikahan pertama temannya Shikamaru dan Temari, sampai pernikahan teman terakhirnya Hinata dan Naruto, ada dalam gengamannya. Berbagai macam busana, ekspresi, dan gesture terpampang di sana. Ia tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa selama ini dia yang mencari objek, justru menjadi objek bagi orang lain.

Jika dipikir secara logika, sosok misterius itu mengambil gambarnya di berbagai kesempatan. Itu artinya, dimana ada dirinya, sosok tersebut berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu siapa? Kira-kira orang yang tak mengenalnya tapi dekat dengannya? Bertanya pada Sakura, sungguh tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa ia menjelma menjadi Jaksa yang mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Ino? Oh, tidak. Apalagi wanita itu. Meskipun ia selalu memiliki akses untuk mengetahui gosip-gosip terbaru, tapi wataknya yang sebelas duabelas dengan Sakura tidak akan membuat Tenten memilihnya. Hinata? Sepertinya tidak juga. Di antara semuanya, Hinata yang paling lemah lembut. Jika ia beritahu di mana sekarang ia tinggal, bisa-bisa wanita berambut indigo itu memberitahu semua temannya. Bagaimana dengam Temari? Baiklah, sepertinya akan lebih parah. Bisa-bisa langsung menghampirinya dan menyeretnya pulang.

 **oOo**

Cokelat panas mengepul di atas cangkir keramik berwarna putih. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 10 malam. Namun hingga saat itu tiba, Tenten masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya di pembaringan hangatnya. Sedikit cokelat panas ia cecap, sembari terus memperhatikan potret-potretnya di atas meja makan rangkap dapur itu.

Satu foto ia raih. Foto yang menampakkan ia tertawa lepas. Ia ingat, itu terjadi ketika ia ikut teman-temannya fitting baju pengantin Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu di sebuah butik. Itu artinya, sudah lama juga ia menguntit Tenten. Tangannya membalik foto itu, ia tidak tahu ternyata ada sebuah pesan misterius di baliknya.

' _Beberapa kenangan memang sudah seharusnya di abadikan. Senyuman datar itu kini sudah berganti dengan tawa lepas. Aku bahagia melihatnya_.'

Kedua alis Tenten merangkak naik. Darahnya berdesir membaca barisan kalimat itu. Ia lantas mengambil foto yang lain. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya sedang melayani pelanggan di tokonya. Tampak tidak begitu jelas memang, karena sosok misterius tersebut mengambil gambar di luar toko.

' _Sama halnya dengan kunang-kunang, kau berdiri sendiri namun kau memiliki cahayamu sendiri._ '

' _Sebuah sosok nyata dari bunga teratai. Tenang dan indah. Memberi kehidupan dan menjernihkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Terapung di atas air tanpa peduli hujan. Tetap mekar dan selalu memaksa setiap mahluk untuk kagum akan keindahannya._ '

' _Kau bilang itu salad pertamamu bukan? Mereka memaksamu memakannya walau kau tak ingin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, makanan itu tidak akan membunuhmu._ '

Berbagai macam kata dan bualan tertulis di setiap bagian kosong foto-fotonya. Tepat di foto terakhir, foto yang menampilkan gambar _zoom_ antara dirinya dan Naruto di atas mimbar ketika pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Naruto tampak merangkul rapat Tenten seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Meskipun hanya terlihat separuh tubuhnya, namun Tenten ingat yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Naruto. Jika semua pandangan mengarah kedepan, kenapa foto ini justru tercetak dari enggel yang berbeda? Dari kanan mimbar, dan berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Siapa yang ada di sana saat sesi itu di lakukan?"

Tatapan Tenten semakin lekat pada foto tersebut. Dalam otaknya ia kembali memutar memori yang sudah cukup lama berlalu itu. Di atas mimbar, setahunya hanya sekumpulan _gangster_ dengan suami-suaminya, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, dan juga Karui. Jadi tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka. Lalu siapa?

Seberkas ingatan melintas sesaat. Tenten membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya turun secara tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan sedikit suara gaduh memenuhi seluruh apartmen sederhananya.

"Apakah Neji?!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hayy! Happy Sunday and happy Tenten day! ╰(*´︶`*)╯ Satu lagi fanfic nista dari saya untuk meramaikan lemari archive Tenten di dunia per-fanfiksian ヽ(^◇^*)/

Maafkan saya yang sekali lagi muncul tanpa membawa tanda-tanda akan melanjutkan fanfic multichap yang sebelumnya ya. Karena seperti yang kita bisa lihat, hingga nanti tanggal 4 Februari, telah terselenggara event Tenten yang bernama #1stCheerForTenten. Jadi mohon maaf, karena saya terlebih dahulu akan fokus ke event ini dengan menulis beberapa fanfic oneshoot maupun twoshoot jika tidak ada halangan berarti :3 Dan semoga, fanfic saya yang kali ini bisa menghibur kalian semuanya ya （⌒_⌒） Bagi kalian yang ingin mengikuti event ini, kalian bisa langsung menghubungi saya melalui PM secara pribadi atau cek akun 'Tenaissance Tenten Addict' di daftar fav Author saya untuk mengetahui persyaratannya ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

Sekian dari saya! Sampai jumpa di chapter keduanya yaa~ salam hangat untuk kalian semua b(^o^)d


End file.
